Lotería Semidiosa
by Pipesper
Summary: En la lotería, tienes una opción de ganar tanto como una de perder, y todo se basa en la suerte y la probabilidad. Quiero creer que ser un semidiós tiene un parecido a eso, aunque en este caso, todo está en la sobrevivencia y en la muerte, y no como una en un millón, sino como un cincuenta y cincuenta.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes del mundo de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al tío Rick. Solo me pertenece el OC(Javiera) protagonista de esta historia._

 _La idea del formato de todo el fic le pertenece a DarkWolfDont'EatSalad_

 _Este fic participa en el reto de inauguración "Tu llegada al campamento" del foro Campamento Greco-Romano._

* * *

 _Cuando lo quieres y lo tienes_

* * *

Cuando eres un niño y lo que más quieres en el mundo es una mascota, lo que suele pasar es alguno de estos puntos:

a)Te dicen que no de todas las maneras posibles, en ocasiones recurren a las más crueles para que desistas, rompiendo de una sola vez todas tus esperanzas y anhelos infantiles.

b)Te engañan diciendo que eres muy joven, que no eres responsable y bla, bla, bla, y al día siguiente, sea navidad, tu cumpleaños o lo que sea, recibes un paquete que se mueve o despiertas con alguien extraño a tu lado o simplemente te dicen " _toma, como te has portado tan bien, te daremos un perrito o un gatito, cuídalo bien."_

c)O de la nada aparece un " _perrito gigante_ " en tu puerta y comienza a perseguirte como si fueras la cosa más deliciosa que se hubiese cruzado en su camino.

¿Ustedes sabían que existía ese último punto? ¿No? Pues yo tampoco. Lo descubrí el día en que cumplí mis dulces e inocentes doce años, cuando lo que más deseaba en el mundo era una mascota y la conseguí de la manera menos esperada.

Te doy un consejo antes de comenzar: nunca sabes cuándo un perro gigante o cualquier cosa comenzará a perseguirte, así que debes estar preparada en todo momento. ¿Estirar, calentar? No hay tiempo para eso, en serio, así que ruega para que esas clases de educación física que tanto odiabas en la escuela, al menos en mi caso, hayan surtido efecto.

Bueno, luego de las indicaciones de seguridad, sigamos con la historia.

El día marcado en el calendario como mi cumpleaños, del que esperaba unas cuantas cosas y me dieron otras tantas cosas, lo más divertido que hice en todo el día fue ser la guía de un par de fantasmas amistosos que estaban perdidos por el pueblo. Vale decir que para ese día yo no quería, ni esperaba una fiesta de cumpleaños, siempre la pasaba con mamá de diferentes maneras y lamentablemente ese día ella tenía que trabajar; tampoco esperaba compartir con algún amigo o familiar cercano, porque no tenía más amigos que esas personas flotantes e invisibles, alias fantasmas o amigos imaginarios muy depresivos, ahora que lo pienso gracias a ellos mi escasa vida social se remontaba a solo ser escasa; y ya había perdido la esperanza de recibir la mascota que tanto deseaba desde hace un par de días, donde rogué y rogué, y de esperar la visita de esa persona a la que yo deseaba llamar padre desde hace muchos años.

Así que, luego de escoltar a mis acompañantes al próximo bus que partía hacia su destino, ya para la tarde no tenía nada más que hacer, por lo que volví a casa donde me esperaba otra sorpresa.

¿Qué pasó después?

En realidad no recuerdo muy bien. Mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar incluso antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, haciendo correr la alarma de peligro por doquier, mis piernas ya sabían que hacer y a donde ir en caso de emergencias, aunque no estuvieran acostumbradas a grandes maratones o persecuciones salidas de la nada, e incluso mis instintos naturales y reflejos que yo creía inexistentes o dormidos, comenzaron a tener mayor control sobre mis acciones y me evitaron varias caídas o tropiezos vergonzosos en el camino. La imagen fugaz de un enorme perro negro esperándome al otro lado de la puerta y en seguida una de este saltando y viniendo varias cuadras detrás de mí sin piedad, fue lo único que quedó grabado en mi mente antes de comenzar a huir.

¿Por qué huía? Era solo un perro, ¿no? Quizás ni siquiera era peligroso, mas, yo solo corría. Nadie en mi camino parecía notar que estaba en problemas porque un perro de a lo menos un metro, la cual era más o menos mi altura en esos años, estaba persiguiéndome y asustándome cada vez más. Durante la carrera, me di el tiempo de buscar una respuesta a eso que estaba ocurriendo, comencé a cuestionarme las miles de cosas raras que habían pasado durante toda mi vida, esas personas y fantasmas que se me habían quedado viendo como si yo tuviera la respuesta a todos sus problemas, todos esos extraños cambios que había visto en personas, objetos o animales y que los demás parecían simplemente ignorar o confundir con cosas que para ellos eran normales, y el por qué era yo quien veía y sentía todo eso y no los demás.

Yo era la chica que ganaba la lotería en cosas raras.

Cuando terminé mis desvaríos y pensamientos varios que no llegaban a buen final o respuesta, me di cuenta de que el perro había dejado de perseguirme y estaba tomando una tranquila siesta junto a unos arbustos, cerca de donde me había detenido, también sin notarlo. Llevada por la curiosidad esta vez, comencé a acercarme lentamente al animal y, con mucho cuidado, lo observé desde una distancia prudente. Desde ese lugar, y sin todas esas presiones de la carrera sobre mi cabeza, observé como cambiada su piel, que pasaba de verse negra y peluda a volverse transparente y confundirse con las sombras a su alrededor, casi como un fantasma. Al notar esa semejanza con mis extraños amigos depresivos y solitarios, me sentí segura de cierto modo, pues, al haber estado toda una vida rodeada de fantasmas que en un principio no buscaban más que asustarme para divertirse, ya me había acostumbrado al _aparecer y desaparecer_ de su juego. Tal vez, el perro solo quería jugar con alguien y no era tan malo. Bueno… tampoco iba quedarme a averiguarlo, así que volví a casa, otra vez, perseguida por el perro, pero sin presiones, porque ya no era una carrera de vida o muerte.

Al llegar a casa, recién pensé en mamá y lo preocupada que debió haber estado todo ese tiempo, pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron luego de escuchar un par de voces discutiendo.

—…avisado, no puedes simplemente darle un perro que asemeja su altura y esperar a que no se asuste. — Aunque la intención de mamá era regañar a la otra voz, su voz sonaba suave y tranquila.

 _¿Perro? Guau._

—Quería darle algo especial, querida, ya sabes que ya se acerca el tiempo —la voz del hombre era firme, pero mezclada con una extraña calidez.

—Lo sé, no tienes que mencionarlo de nuevo. Cuanto antes mejor…

—Spade, el perro, será su compañero y la protegerá.

—Spade, el perro, me persiguió varias cuadras deseoso de comerme como a una galleta— interrumpí.

Ambos se sobresaltaron ante mi presencia.

—Javiera. Hija, realmente lo siento, es un cachorro y solo quería jugar, él debió haber avisado antes y…

Muchas preguntas, pero una más importante. Sí.

—¿Quién es él?

Un hombre que se veía oscuro y respetable, pero que podía sonreír ante mi madre sin problemas, alguien que parecía tan conocido para mí que asustaba más que Spade aquella tarde.

De ahí en adelante las palabras _tu padre, semidiós_ y _huir_ marcaron el inicio de mi nueva vida.

Posterior a la imprevista y extraña reunión familiar que toda la vida había estado esperando, mi padre se marchó, no sin antes darme una clase express de mitología griega, lazos parentales, monstruos en todos los casos letales y todas esas cosas normales que dicen los padres luego de no haberte visto en años, ya saben. También mencionó un campamento seguro para todos los semidioses en Estados Unidos, por lo que tenía un gran camino que recorrer desde mi ciudad natal en Chile, y por último que Spade, el perro fantasma que quería cenarme como juego, era mi regalo de cumpleaños y sería algo así como mi protector y mascota. Lindo detalle, Papá, también te quiero.

De ahí en adelante tomé miles de buses a diversos destinos, me encontré con un par de mujeres que me miraron feo desde un principio y después se trasformaron en una mala imitación de un vampiro, aprendí unos cuantos idiomas y otras tantas culturas diversas, vi unos centauros que no hacían más que invitarme a una fiesta, sin importar que fuera menor de edad, fui en la parte trasera de varios trenes así como en las películas y series, pero menos cómodo e higiénico, y nos atacó una cosa que se veía como un dragón pollo o una serpiente dragón pollo, no sé, algo por el estilo. Me perdí varias veces, encontré el camino y volví a perderlo, hasta que, luego de un par de años, logré dar con mi objetivo y todo gracias a un perro gigante que en un principio me persiguió y luego se convirtió en mi compañero inseparable.

* * *

 _Holouu, gracias por leer, si es que lo hicieron._

 _No es lo mejor y fue un trabajo rápido(?), pero bueno._

 _Este es un fic random para el foro. Mi personaje OC es Javiera, una chica de dieciseis años(Le cambié un poco la edad para que no estuviera tanto tiempo buscando el campamento(?)), bajita, cabello negro, ojos azules, para más detalles un mensaje, si quieren :33 (?)_

 _Eso, Ciao~_


End file.
